Rock Lee! My Untold Story
by Dycho
Summary: Every one forgets the no talented yet hardest working Ninja there is. Rock Lee is this guys name. What happens when a mission goes wrong but gives him something for life? This and more awaits This young man. Lee/? and maybe oc from the story line.


Hello every one, this is very odd and i didn't REALLY plan on this. But i decided to put up a story about my FAVORITE Naruto Character "Rock Lee". Any ways, this was another fanfiction JUST LIKE my NaruHina one "What Next?". I'm remaking it and making it more...workable for this site. This fanfiction is KINDA based on my Naruto Highschool rp in Gaia (If i put any more, it would almost seem like advertising I think. So some may know what i mean by JUST that or not...just depends). Any ways, i made a friend there with my Rock Lee guy (note a girl) and we started rp-ing alot. So i'm taking from my old rp and turning it into the Naruto world.

I'm kinda iffy with the fact i MAY go REALLY OC of the Naruto story line...namely the Itachi part. But it all depends on my GENIUS WRITING SKILLS!! (So full of myself huh? XD). ALSO, this isn't going to coincide my other story. This is it's own world, i MAY most likely bring Lee and his (companion) to that story just for advertising effect for this story XD

ANY WAYS, now that that's done and said, time to get to the part where EVERY ONE MUST DO!! OMG, NO ONE!! lol (if you read my other story, you'll get what i mean by that)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if i did...Lee would've defeated Gaara, then Neji, and then owned the Akatsuki with just his pinky...toe lol

Any ways, now time for the first of my NEWEST Fanfiction **Rock Lee (My Untold Story)** any ways, enjoy

* * *

Lee had always trained hard for many things. He have had to work harder for things because of what he is. To only being able to use Taijutsu is his curse...but it's also his strength. He was probably one of the most hardworking youths in the village to use Taijutsu. Well enough about what you already know…back to the story.

Lee had been training in Training Ground 4. He had just done 4,938 pushups. If he didn't reach 5,000 then he would walk on my hands for 5 hours. After all he wanted to train hard like Naruto seeing how he's out with Jariya, training EVEN harder.

The day Naruto left he promised himself that he wasn't going to lose to Naruto. Seeing how he defeated Neji. He will win against him…as long as he had the _"SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!!"_ as Lee had quoted many times As soon as he finished thinking that thought, he had just realized he had just went 30 pushups over his quote. Lee pushed himself up to his feet and sighed happily. As soon as that was over, he started to walk back to the village and see how things were.

When he had gotten back to the village Lee found Tenten waiting there. She looked up at Lee and sighed.

**"You're a Chuunin already Lee…can't you give yourself a break from training for once?"** Tenten said in a bit of an annoyed tone but you could also see that smile she had. Tenten of course was being sarcastic, she knew exactly the way Lee was.

Lee just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head looking down a bit.

**"Gomen Tenten, but I need to get stronger so when Naruto-kun comes back I can stand a chance against him."** Lee explained to her and then gave her the thumbs up. He always did that because it encouraged people he knew to smile. Most people would say he got cocky in thinking that. But her smile did grow when she saw it.

Tenten giggled at him which made me wonder if she did that because she thought that was dumb of him? Or that was because of something else…Lee could never understand girls. Tenten then ran up to him and pulled on my arm and started to drag Lee towards the inner part of the town.

**"Come on Lee…Hokage-sama sent me out to find you. She has an important mission for us." **Tenten said still pulling on his arm to match her speed she was walking. Lee almost tripped because she really didn't give him time to react.

But he had finally matched her pace and walked with her to the Hokage's Tower. On the way they got people saying things about how cute of a couple they were. Both of them blushed, but Tenten hid it better then Lee did. Lee wouldn't believe any thing like a blush because of him any ways. He knew Tenten, she wouldn't blush because of him and he knew it _(A/N: Yeah right -sarcasm-)_. He may have thought about having a girlfriend once or twice…but he really had his eye on someone else…or at least did when she was around_(A/N: Got you thinking now huh XP)_.

_**-Hokage's Office-**_

When they entered the room Hokage resided she looked up at them from Shizune. It looked like they were arguing again…but of course it was natural between the two. If you knew them you could've sworn they were Nee-chans (Sisters). The two of them entered now with Tenten not dragging him, but him following her in. They both stood in front of the desk and bowed their heads and gave their respects. The two of them stood up straight at the same time. They almost synced when they said at the same time…even though they used their own names to introduce themselves.

**"Rock Lee/Tenten, reporting to duty."** The both said looking at her ready for anything she had to give the Chunins. the Hokage nodded and sat with her hands on her desk. She looked at Shizune and gave her a mental 'ok' look. Shizune then nodded and walked up to the two with a folder in her arms and handed it to Lee. Lee instantly opened it up and looked into it.

**"This mission is a rank A mission. You Rock Lee, are assigned to go meet the Utada family at a safe house near our border line. They won't travel unless escorted. Their reason is S class so please don't ask questions when you get there alright" **the Hokage said looking at Lee in all seriousness. He just nodded in knowing what he knew what he was and wasn't suppose to do. He kept reading the file in the folder for about a few seconds. After that, he closed it and handed it back to Shizune now memorizing where the Safe House was located at.

**"Good…Tenten will be scouting the area not going anywhere near the safe house so she could make sure to pull attention off of you if there is someone out there."** the Hokage said to Lee and Tenten. The two of them nodded and continued discussing about the mission.

Tenten would be going out first to pull attention if they were already being watched at the gate of the Village. Then after 10 minutes Lee had finally left the village and headed to the safe house. he was running at top speeds which made him a blur to every single one else. He used the trees as his cover and jumped from branch to branch.

There is already 2 Ninjas there guarding as a just in case. This mission required Lee to be at my best so he had left his leg weights at home. Even though he did keep his back pack weights and his vest weights on.

_**-Konohagakure's Gates-**_

It didn't take long to get the go, Tenten went out first after the Gate Guarding Ninjas told her. She sprinted out of gates at top speeds (That is her top speeds, not Lees as we all know). After 10 minutes of anxious waiting, it was Lee's turn to go. He ran out of the gates at good speed. Lee didn't run too fast, but ran at normal speed that showed he would be on a long journey. But when he was a few miles out of the villages gates range. He would pick up his speed to max again.

The distance for the Safe House from where he was. It was possible for it to take 1 hour and 17 minutes at best for Ninjas who weren't in a hurry. But for Lee, it would take half that, actually...it took him a half an hour when he reached upon the Safe House.

When he could finally see the safe house. It was surrounded by trees of the forest so it had masked itself from the darkened terrain. Lee looked around from a tree branch to make sure he wasn't being followed. He heard nothing and contacted Tenten with the radio on his ear to make sure every thing was alright.

**"Tenten…I'm in front of the safe house…how's everything on your end?"** Lee asked her through the radio mouthpiece. He whispered it because he was trying to be safer then sorry.

**"Nothing really…to tell you the truth, I don't see or SENSE any one. I don't think you have to worry. I'll keep up covering your area to make sure no one comes in. Just hurry and get them to the village alright Lee"** Tenten told him in reassurance. She was running around in noticeable spots yet not too noticeable so it wasn't too suspicious.

**"Yosh"** Lee whispered into the mouth piece. he then pushed it down from his mouth and under his chin. Lee jumped from his tree and looked around when he landed on the ground. He stood up and walked towards it casually. He had thought it was quiet, but unfortionatly...it WAS too quiet. When he had looked at the doorknob he was reaching for, he saw it was broken. Not to mention, it was open...and had a small spot of blood on it.

Lee quickly pulled a Kunai out of his leg pouch and put his back on the wall next to the door of the house. He looked around him on the outside to make sure no one was there. But from what he could sense, no one was outside. He then scooted a few inches closer to the door to listen inside. He heard a small whimpering noise coming from with in. It was faint, so he could tell it was down a hall and in another room of the Safe house. He opened the door quickly and jumped inside placing his back to the wall next to the door inside the house this time. His kunai was out ready to use and attack as he looked around the room.

There was lying tow bodies of Ninjas that wore the uniforms of Konoha. It had seemed, they were killed. Both of the bodies lying flat on their chest, with blood flowing from their necks. Both of their necks were cut straight open from the looks of it. Lee repulsed the urge to feel sick from the amount of blood and the horrible aura he got here. This aura, showed death and something else...blood thirst.

Lee had heard the whimpering again, he looked down the hall past the dead bodies. Lee gulped as he pushed himself off the wall and ran over the dead bodies. He was sliding his back against the wall of the hallway since there was two rooms that connected to the hallway which connected itself to the greeting room. Which could also be known as the living room. Lee had stopped before he made it the the room of the whimpering. He quickly peered into the room that had no sound coming from it. Fourtionatly, and at the same time unfortionatly...there was no one in there. Lee moved with in that second towards the door the whimpering came from. When he stopped, he slipped a bit.

It was very careless of him to do that, but when he looked down. He saw more blood there on the ground he was running on. It seemed to have dragged from the bodies of the 2 ninjas, to this very room. Lee quickly ran into the room, knowing he made to much noise and used to much time to use the art of surprise if any one was here. When he ran in, he saw 3 people in this room. But the sad news was, two of those people were dead.

There in the corner from the woman and the man civilian, which were the two important Utadas...was their daughter. She was curled up at this corner, and her eyes showed much redness in them. They were also puffy, she had been crying for awhile. She wore blue kimono with lily pads on it…but over it all Lee also saw blood on it. It would seem this night skied color haired little girl had ran to the dead bodies of her parents to check on them. But as of right now, Lee just saw a horrified girl looking at him.

He sighed, the mission was a failure...HIS failure. He put his kunai away and walked over the bodies careful not to step on them. When he made his way to her, he reached for her to try to hug her. He didn't know why he would JUST do this, but he felt like he should. He saw the little girl try to move back, but she couldn't go nowhere. She was trapped, the fear and every she was feeling showed in her eyes.

Lee moved his hand back to the back of his neck and rubbed. His face showed he was sad for her lose, but then smiled a soft small smile. He would hope to look friendly to her, if just a little bit.

**"Hey…the names Rock Lee…It's alright now. Every things going to o-"** I was going to say 'ok'. But she glumped me by jumping to me and she was crying again into his chest now. She was weakly hitting my chest as well. He could tell she was angry at him...he didn't know why until she spoke for the first time.

**"You…you were suppose to…protect them…why…WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE"** the little girl yelled at Lee. He couldn't do much, but he had just wrapped his arms around the little girl trying to calm her down.

The girl was hysterical from crying, she cried even louder and harder. Her hitting on his chest slowly stopped, as she squeezed his vest as tight as she could as she cried even harder. It wasn't long before the girl finally stopped crying. Through out the whole time Lee was rubbing her back. When she finally stopped fully, he reached up and moved the mouthpiece to his radio back in front of his mouth and broadcastered a message to Tenten.

**"Tenten…this mission is a failure. The Utada family was killed…seemed like 10 minutes ago. Come over here and do more research on how they died please…I have to get this little girl out of here. She's the last of the Utadas." **Lee said sadly. He turned it off when he heard Tenten getting frantic and asked 1000 questions at the same time. he needed to take care of the girl first. He stood up slowly to not startle her. He swung his backpack to where it on his front. He looked down and smiled weakly again and picked her up. He was giving her a strong and protective piggy back ride at this time. He told her to close her eyes and she did. He made his way out of the room and out of the house.

When he was outside, he started to make his way towards the village. It was quiet for the first 13 minutes of the trip. She was sad, sniffling countlessly. But she seemed more calm now, she laid on his back trustingly.

**"Roze" **Lee had heard from behind him. He turned his head and looked into the deep blue sea colored eyes of the little girl. She had finally spoke again and it was different from before.

**"My name…is Utada Roze **_(as in Row-zai...think FMA ok!?)_**"** The girl repeated her name. She was more calmed now but still…what she saw was something no little girl should ever have to see. But even though she saw these things, she seemed so kind...and fragile. It didn't take long afterwards before they finally made it back to the village.

_**-Hokage's Office-**_

**"This is horrible…We will send a professional team of Shinobis to investigate the area to find out who did this…but we have to take care of the last Utada right now." **The Hokage said to Shizune. Which she bowed and dug into a cabinet and pulled out a folder. She started to read through is as she walked up to Tsunade.

_"It's my fault"_ Lee thought standing next to the chair of the sleeping Roze which was leaning on him.

**"We need to send her to an orphanage so she could be taken care of."** Shizune said to her. Tsunade stood up and glared at her. She was shocked she would offer something like that. A orphanage wasn't the best place a little girl to go...not as a first choice that is.

Lee was still spacing out at this, only focusing on Roze. _"It was my mission, to protect her and her family. I was suppose to go at my best...but...I didn't"_ Lee thought referring to him leaving his vest and backpack weights on still. He was thinking of how he had destroyed this girls family...with his _"Cockiness"_.

**"That's horrible…she shouldn't live there…it isn't right" **The Hokage said to her meaning every word of it.

_"My...responsibility"_ Lee thought and almost whispered the last word. No one heard it because they were discussing still.

**"I know, I know that. But she needs a place where she can be taken care of…and I don't know anyone willing to take care of a 6 year old girl. It's a lot of Responsibility you-"** Shizune said regretfully. But was cut off by something Lee had said.

It was those words that made something happen. _"Responsibility"_ It had hit him harder then any thing in his whole life. From that moment, something came from his stomach. And some how from his lungs too. It all went up his body, and out of his mouth. The words that came out of his mouth, would change his life forever. These words were **"I'll take her in."**.

* * *

LOL a cliff hanger…and yes I know people hate cliff hangers. BUT I want reviews and stuff like that. So plz leave a review if you liked it, or have suggestions or ANY THING, a few will let me write the next one i promise you.

Also, the girl Lee had his eye on which i mentioned in the first part of the story. I'm NOT TELLING YOU WHO!!, it could be Tenten, could be Sakura, OR could be some one you wouldn't guess lol. Just keep reading and FIND OUT!! Next time, on Rock Lee (My Untold Story)!!


End file.
